Jealous Tendencies
by verbal acuity
Summary: NiouKiri, hinted 28, implied YanaKiri - Sometimes, Yagyuu wondered if Niou was the one that needed captivity... - oneshot.


**Jealous Tendencies  
**by Collapse Overture  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Emperors, or anyone from Rikkai, in any way.  
A/N: It's been too long since I've written Rikkai Dai. I feel like I'm neglecting my favorite team.  
Pairings: Niou/Kirihara. Hinted Yagyuu/Niou. Implied Yanagi/Kirihara.

* * *

Kirihara Akaya was on the rampage. . .again. On account of Niou Masaharu. . ._again_. You'd think that the Trickster would get it that even _flirting _with anyone - didn't matter what gender - other than the Junior Ace would get him in trouble. But he didn't. And Yanagi and Yagyuu were sent for damage control _again_. Maybe this time, Niou'd realize.

"Niou-kun," the violet-haired boy started calmly, gently pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Kirihara-kun's at the brink of insanity. Do you realize what you're doing to the poor boy?" The silver-haired trickster could only smirk, locking his fingers together at the back of his head. He didn't care. After all, it was Yagyuu that he was flirting with.

"Oh, you like it. Ne, _Yaaagyuu_?" The Gentleman could basically hear the smirk on Niou's face. "Don't you want me all to yourself, puri?"

"Niou-kun, I don't approve of this. If you're planning on making him jealous, I don't condone that you use me for it." His voice was stern, even as he continued. "I will not take any part in this."

The Trickster sent a fake pout in Yagyuu's direction, acting as if he was truly hurt. "Yagyuu. . .why are you so mean? I'm offended that you don't want to be with me!"

The Gentleman opened his mouth to retort that neither Niou nor Yagyuu had wanted each other like that, but before he could say a thing, the door opened, and in came a slightly panting Yanagi, followed by a tied up Kirihara. Both the Trickster and the Gentleman wondered just what had gone on in that room, but decided against asking. It was for the best not to.

"Well. I should have been prepared for _that_. After all, there was a 98.3 percent chance that little Akaya would try running," the dataman stated, holding tight to Kirihara's restraints. From what Yagyuu could tell, there was a great deal of chasing involved before the junior was captured (tackled down, by the looks of it), and tied up to Yanagi's victory, and Akaya's dismay. The boy hated captivity. "I suppose this belongs to you, Niou?" He lifted up the seaweed-headed boy by the collar of the smaller boy's shirt at the back of his neck, holding him for the silver-haired boy to view and hereby claim.

"Yeah, yeah. It's mine, alright. Puuuurii."

With that, Niou grasped the 'leash' that held his 'property,' and pulled him to his chest, dragging him out of the room. He left a smirking Demon, and his not-entirely-shocked-because-he's-used-to-it doubles partner behind. Sometimes, Yagyuu wondered if Niou was the one that needed captivity, instead of the little devil. Usually, for Yanagi, a simple tap to the back of Kirihara's knee, followed by a bop on the head, as well as a second tap to the back of the knee settled the smaller boy. Whereas, Niou Masaharu was much more untamed. . .and needed more restraints.

"Poor Kirihara-kun," Yagyuu said rather worriedly, pushing up his glasses again. "It worries me to leave him with Niou-kun all the time."

Yanagi could only give a prideful grin, shaking his head fervently. "No, Hiroshi. This leaves good data for me to calculate on. And I much prefer Masaharu watching over little Akaya. I don't have to keep an eye on him that way."

". . .That is, as long as Niou-kun doesn't flirt, ne, Renji?"

The third of Rikkai's main emperors nodded, amused greatly to the ebony-haired boy's dismay. Sometimes, Yanagi liked when his little kouhai would run to him, clinging for dear life. He loved when the boy would tremble and hold tight to him. . .as well as the warmth it brought on. If only Niou knew how wrong he was to make Akaya jealous. In the end, Yanagi ended up being Kirihara's rock to hold onto during a storm.

* * *

  
**Reviews are lovely. :33**


End file.
